


Remember the Days

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [87]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake remembers days growing up, hiding his well read textbooks and perfect grades because no one cared that he knew all the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/707580.html?thread=93441788#t93441788) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Jake remembers days growing up, hiding his well read textbooks and perfect grades because no one cared that he knew all the answers and no one thought he’d ever amount to anything anyway.

Jake remembers college days, deepening his drawl with pretty sorority girls even while studying late every night in the library and visiting museums every weekend because no one thought a good for nothing from Oklahoma could be remotely serious about school or art.

Jake remembers yesterday, joking with Cassandra and Ezekiel while they all pored over the pages of dusty old manuscripts just for fun because he’s finally found people who understand him.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
